


В серой зоне

by CommanderShally, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: Pike&Tyler [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Капитаны Звездного Флота не имеют права действовать в серых зонах.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Ash Tyler
Series: Pike&Tyler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324316
Kudos: 4





	В серой зоне

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн между 2х09 и 2х10. Для фразы на клингонском использовался [этот](https://tradukka.com/translate/en/tlh) переводчик.

— В чем еще вы собираетесь меня обвинить?

Тайлер нападает сразу же, стоило Пайку переступить порог. Кажется, разговор заранее обречен на провал — правда Пайк совершенно не настроен сдаваться. Он сюда приходит не ради ссоры, а как следует разобраться в том, может ли он доверять Тайлеру.

По крайней мере, именно так он себе это представляет.

— Нет, — отвечает Пайк. Он стоит недалеко от дверей, достаточно, чтобы они закрылись за его спиной, но все равно слишком близко к порогу. Пайк думает показать этим, что не желает вторгаться в личное пространство Тайлера, пытается выразить сожаление.

Он не хочет, чтобы их отношения закончились на предательстве. Ну, или на подозрении в нем.

Пайк почти готов молиться, чтобы все обвинения оказались ложными — но вряд ли Сару ошибается…

— Ладно, я вас слушаю, — Тайлер машет рукой. Той самой, на которой горит красным огнем браслет, ограничивающий его передвижения по кораблю. Стоит ему пересечь порог, и Нан узнает об этом сию же секунду. Тайлер начинает измерять каюту непозволительно широкими шагами, от одной переборки до другой, словно в этом действии есть какой-то смысл.

— Несмотря на неоспоримость доказательств, которыми в данный момент обладает коммандер Нан, я предпочел бы думать, что вас все-таки подставили, — Пайк сам не верит, что произносит это. Услышь его сейчас Сару, Нан или хотя бы Стамец, который со вчерашнего дня ворчит из-за саботажа спорового двигателя — они бы решили, что Пайк сошел с ума.

Может быть, так и есть. Только вот Пайк давно выслушал их аргументы против Тайлера, а потом дал вставить слово своей интуиции — и почему-то все не так однозначно, как хочется. Поэтому он сейчас здесь.

Тайлер перестает метаться по каюте, как лев в клетке, и замирает на месте, словно сказанное Пайком поражает его до глубины души.

— Вы пришли поиздеваться, капитан? — как-то зло бросает он. Видно, что Тайлер все еще расстроен, нет, скорее, рассержен, что, несмотря на давнюю историю с экипажем «Дискавери», те отвернулись от него, лишь только запахло жареным.

Но Пайк видит то, насколько агрессия чужда Тайлеру. Словно он заставляет себя быть жестче, чем есть на самом деле, будто пытается соответствовать слишком шаткому моральному компасу Секции 31.

Видимо, действовать в серых зонах не всегда получается легко и безмятежно, и Тайлер тому живое доказательство.

— Ни в коем случае, — Пайк позволяет себе подойти поближе. Он держит руки за спиной, крепко сцепив пальцы, напоминая себе, что этот визит призван решить некоторые вопросы, а не сделать все хуже.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что верите в мою невиновность? — Тайлер качает головой, и ему, кажется, становится смешно. Он будто сам не верит в то, что говорит, но в его взгляде совершенно точно загорается надежда.

— Если злоумышленник не вы, — Пайк улыбается — он пытается казаться дружелюбным, насколько позволяет ситуация, — то настоящий преступник проявит себя, когда вы будете под домашним арестом. Это снимет с вас любые подозрения.

— А с чего вы взяли, что все произойдет именно так? — Тайлер делает шаг навстречу — Пайк начинает кожей чувствовать раздражение, исходящее от него, такое осязаемое, что еще немного — и оно начнет принимать форму. — Тот, кто подставил меня, до сих пор не совершил ни одного просчета.

— Здесь вы заблуждаетесь, — Пайк расцепляет руки и разводит их в разные стороны. — До сегодняшнего дня мне не приходилось ошибаться в людях, и я не думаю, что вы будете первым, в ком я не разобрался.

Вот как… Пайк немного озадачен тем, насколько легко это откровение сорвалось с языка, словно всегда было там и никак не могло дождаться подходящего момента. Он наконец-то чувствует облегчение, едва ощутимое, дразнящее, будто интуиция все сильнее и агрессивнее настаивает, чтобы Пайк продолжал говорить. Это зудящее чувство почти пугает — разве что Пайк просто слишком давно испытывал его в последний раз, но не успел забыть, каково это — разговаривать с кем-то и не бояться осуждения.

Тайлер напряженно улыбается, нет, почти что скалит зубы в ответ, и вот сейчас, в эту секунду Пайк понимает, что вся почти что показная безобидность растворилась в воздухе без следа. Где-то внутри Тайлера сидит клингон, жесткий и несгибаемый и пусть его давным давно стерли, эхо его личности все еще здесь.

— Только вот я не совсем человек, — отвечает Тайлер и смотрит на Пайка так, что тот сразу понимает, насколько прозвучавшее вслух убеждение верно и как сильно совпадает с его размышлениями.

Пайк видит перед собой человеческое лицо и в то же время совершенно инопланетное, явно чужое, подобное людскому, словно взяли две неспособные соединиться материи, смешали и переплавили, придав определенную форму.

— _vaj SoH 'oy' vIneH, Qu'vatlh jIH_ , — Тайлер произносит что-то на клингонском, использует звуки, которые Пайк вряд ли сможет повторить без должной тренировки. Он смотрит Пайку прямо в глаза, и в его взгляде точно есть что-то кроме неприязни. Это что-то Пайк видит во взгляде Тайлера не впервые — раньше, когда они беседовали в его кабинете. Пайк думает, что если бы не был уверен в увлеченности Тайлера Майкл, то принял бы это «что-то» за интерес к своей персоне.

Более того, это «что-то» раздражает, словно Пайк не в состоянии разобраться с тем, как реагировать даже на мысль о...

— Уходите, — тихо бросает Тайлер. Пайк глубоко вздыхает, может быть, слишком разочарованно, и разворачивается к дверям.

И замирает у порога.

— Что вы сказали? — спрашивает Пайк и снова смотрит на Тайлера, подходит достаточно близко, возвращается туда, где стоял минуту назад. — На клингонском.

Тайлер молчит. Более того, он отводит взгляд, словно боится выдать сказанную им фразу. Холодный свет каюты падает ему на лицо, оставляя тени.

Пайк думает, что для пробравшегося на «Дискавери» диверсанта Тайлер слишком красив. И это утверждение кажется справедливым не только по отношению к времени, когда капитаном был Лорка, но и к настоящему.

Кажется, Пайк совсем забыл об истинной причине своего визита — для себя он уже все решил. Да, может быть, Тайлер действительно виноват и выполняет приказы Лиланда, которые вредят «Дискавери», но пока с расшифровкой посланий не закончено, нельзя вешать на человека клеймо преступника.

— Ну так все-таки? — Пайк спрашивает еще раз. Это не праздное любопытство, он более чем уверен, что в словах Тайлера таится что-то очень важное и явно относящееся к ним обоим.

— _Если бы я хотел навредить вам_ , — произносит Тайлер — и только на последних словах снова начинает смотреть Пайку в глаза, — _я бы переспал с вами_.

Пайку хочется рассмеяться: какой может быть вред от того, что должно приносить удовольствие всем участникам процесса, — но не дает веселью как следует оформиться и выйти наружу.

Он видит, что Тайлер серьезен, и это настораживает.

— Только не говорите мне, что это один из приказов Лиланда, — нет, это, конечно, маловероятно, но Пайк думает, что надо уточнить. Мало ли какими методами пользуется Секция 31.

Тайлер мотает головой.

Он отводит взгляд, но Пайк успевает уловить едва заметное смущение, на полсекунды вспыхнувшее на лице Тайлера.

С этим нужно что-то делать.

— Если вы до сих пор хотите навредить мне, — Пайк начинает говорить, хватается за ворот и расстегивает китель наполовину — за последние пару минут стало как-то очень тяжело дышать, — то я никуда не тороплюсь…

Тайлер отступает назад, словно не верит, что Пайк серьезен и действительно собирается сделать то, о чем сказал.

Пайк видит по глазам Тайлера, что тот, несмотря на браваду и возможные не всегда этичные приказы Лиланда, не готов пойти этим путем и «навредить». Возможно, никакого «приказа» никогда и не было. Пайк замирает, качает головой и старается как можно более дружелюбно улыбнуться.

Может быть, этот маленький трюк срабатывает, и Тайлер, до этого напряженный и неестественно вытянутый, расслабляется. Он больше не держится за браслет на запястье, словно за спасательный круг, будто готовый в любой момент его сорвать, чтобы нарушить затянувшийся тет-а-тет и вызвать охрану, Нан, да кого угодно…

— Прошу прощения, — Пайк тоже отступает назад, явно понимая, что перегнул, вышел за любые рамки приличия, и даже дурацким чувством юмора тут не отделаться. — Мне не стоило говорить вам такого, считайте это крайне неудачной шуткой.

Пайк опускает взгляд, ему вдруг становится страшно стыдно смотреть Тайлеру в глаза.

— Если вы подадите жалобу за неподобающее офицеру поведение, то я не стану этого оспаривать, — Пайк застегивает китель и собирается уйти — засесть в кабинете и хорошенько подумать о том, где пролегают границы допустимого. Что он как капитан Звездного Флота не имеет права действовать в серых зонах. Да, мир никогда не был черно-белым, но хорошие парни, как Пайк, не позволяют себе высказывать подобные «предложения» людям, находящимся в зависимом от них положении. Это не просто неэтично… Пайк, если честно, не понимает, что на него нашло.

Двери каюты с едва слышным свистом разлетаются в разные стороны, и этот звук, как назло, совпадает с просьбой Тайлера.

— Капитан, подождите.

До порога, до конца этого маленького позора всего пара десятков сантиметров. Перешагнуть, выйти, услышать, как каюта закрывается, и постараться помириться со своей совестью.

Пайк же делает то, о чем потом наверняка пожалеет — поворачивается к Тайлеру. Старается выглядеть спокойным, но чертов ворот так сильно давит на горло, что дышать становится невозможно, и большие печальные глаза Тайлера совершенно не делают жизнь проще.

— Я не хочу навредить вам, — заговаривает Тайлер, и его голос звучит как-то совсем по-мальчишески, звонче обычного. — Не так.

— Я… ценю это, мистер Тайлер, — Пайк старается подбирать слова, чтобы не сделать все хуже. Хотя куда еще? За последние пару минут мысль о том, что Тайлер мог рассматривать его как партнера для секса (пусть даже в рамках работы в Секции 31) так сильно въедается в мысли, что Пайк сомневается, не сошел ли он с ума от всех этих приключений…

— Что-то еще, мистер Тайлер? — как можно мягче спрашивает Пайк. Легкое дуновение кондиционированного воздуха из коридора, с общего пространства палубы манит его, словно там его единственное спасение из этой выходящей из-под любого контроля ситуации.

— Да, — и Тайлер снова теребит браслет на запястье, но это уже совсем другой жест. Едва осязаемая неуверенность, немного на грани отчаяния, и Пайку вдруг резко хочется подойти к Тайлеру, взять его за руки и объяснить: нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы не уметь справляться с тем, что у тебя на душе. В конце концов, мы всего лишь люди… Даже если отчасти.

— Я бы хотел… — Тайлер поднимает взгляд, и на этот раз он полон решимости и уверенности в том, что он произносит, — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы _навредили_ мне…

Двери каюты закрываются, но Пайк не выходит наружу.


End file.
